What Becomes of Pegasus
by Lasafara
Summary: Songfic to What becomes of the broken-hearted. I like it, and it wouldn't leave me alone. So NOW it will. Very angsty. Very not happy. But amusing at times.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I just want Pegasus. I don't own the song. It's "What Becomes of The Broken-Hearted" by The Supremes. 

A/N: I've been hearing this song much much too often lately, and every time I hear it, it reminds me of Pegasus. If I had the clips in WMP, I'd make a music video. Instead, you guys are subjected to a Pegasus angst. And my italics aren't working, so PRETEND the lyrics are in italics.

**What Becomes of Pegasus?**

_By Lasafara Fett_

  
[[A world filled with love is a wonderful sight   
Being in love is what's heart's delight   
But that look of love isn't on my face   
That enchanted feeling has been replaced]]  
  
            I was happy once. I really was. There was a time when nothing could go wrong, when everything went my way. Not that my way was anything extraordinary. Just your typical American dream. The perfect life. The perfect wife. What more could I ask for than her? 

            Even now, I can see her gorgeous face, hear her splendid voice, taste her soft lips…If I didn't know better, I would swear she was in the room with us right now. Right now. I loved her so much. 

            You laugh at that. At what? At my comment that she is here, or that I know better than that? I know people laugh at me. A child defeated me, and my dreams crushed by a boy younger than myself. Oh yes, I know they had help. They had their other selves to help them. 

            But you never helped me. Why? Why didn't you come forward and help me when I needed it most?

            Ah well. It doesn't matter now, does it? Can't you just see her? 

            Yes yes, I know her picture is on the wall for all to see. I _put_ it there; do you really think I would forget? 

            I didn't think so. But I did love her. I do love her. I would do anything to gain her back. She was my life, my love, my absolute everything. The day she died…

            Well, something died in me. It was my heart. 

  
[[As I walk this land of broken dreams   
I have visions of many things   
But happiness is just an illusion   
Filled with sadness and confusion]]             You know, sometimes I wonder if you're real. I know I can see you, but are you just an illusion I dream up? Someone to talk to when I can't handle life anymore? 

            I haven't been happy since she died. Oh, I've laughed, I've joked, I've given people the impression. I'm a very good actor, you know. I know how to make people believe what I'm saying.

            Of course it's a good talent. If you can't make people believe you, you have nothing.

            I just wish…

            Never mind. Its nothing.

            You know, I've worked so hard, and I've still failed. I still lost to the boys. The children. Honestly, it makes no sense. I am the one who desperately needs something. I should be the hero, the good guy. 

            I think my hair doomed me. 

            What do you think? Should I dye it blonde?

  
[[What becomes of the broken-hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind]]             And what's going to happen now, I wonder? She's gone. I've lost the Eye, the Puzzle, the contest, the Kaibas, their company… 

            What else is there?

            There has to be something else out there for me.

            No! I am _not_ going into Broken-hearted Anonymous!

  
[[Maybe,   
The fruits of love grow all around   
But for me they come a tumblin' down   
Everyday heartaches grow a little stronger   
I can't stand this pain much longer]]   
  
            If you are just going to laugh at me, you can just go away. I don't need you. I never needed you. Nothing ever stays with me. Why should you? 

            I can't help it. I see everyone else having fun, everyone else in love…

            Why is it that my love, my life just goes downhill? Why is it that I can't find happiness? What is it about me that makes me the one who gets the boot? Just when everything seems to look up again, I lose.

            Will I ever gain her back? 

            I don't know. I want her. I _need_ her! My Cecelia was the only thing that made my life worth living, and with her gone…

            It gets a little worse, every day. Every day, I see her, even if I avoid her pictures. I don't need them. Little things remind me of her. Even in this place where she never came. I can't stop thinking about her. I can't.

            I don't know what I'm going to do. It hurts. It hurts to remember her. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, but this wound has never faded. It's never gone away, and I don't know that it ever will. It's been so long, and the pain goes on.

            If I can't find a way…

            I can't stand to live like this much longer.

  
[[I walk in shadows, searching for light   
Cold and alone, no comfort in sight   
Hoping and prayin' for someone who care   
Always movin' and goin' nowhere]]             I've been like this for a long time you know. It seems like I'm going nowhere. 

            Well, _you're _morbid today. No, I don't think I'm a dark person. 

            I suppose. It certainly feels as if the darkness has closed around me. I don't know if there is any escape. I'm so alone. No one else really cares about me. Not really. 

            I keep trying. I'll always try. Human nature you know. We just won't die, if we really don't want to. And I don't know what lies on the other side, but if I die, there is no guarantee I'll be with her.

            No! I will _not_ let you help me along! If it comes to that, I'll be sure _you'll_ be the first one to go.

  
[[What becomes of the broken-hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind  
Help me, please]]  
  
            What's going to happen now, do you suppose? Will Yugi come back to finish the job? I'm surprised I made it through the night. And what of Bakura? 

            Ultimately, though, how am I going to gain back at the very least my Eye? I need that. That's my only connection to her. Granted, its not one hundred percent foolproof, but it's the only thing I have, and I must have it back.

            I must have her.

            There has to be a way! There has to be. I just can't imagine this torment going on forever. When is it going to end?

            Why _don't_ you know? I want her back! Bring her back for me! I want her! Bring her here, now! Please! 

            Bring her back…

  
[[I'm searching though I don't succeed   
But someone look   
There's a growing need   
Oh, he is lost, there's no place for beginning   
All that's left is an unhappy ending]]   
            I've been trying for years. I loved her the moment I met her, and I vowed never to fail her. Then, then, then…I failed to prevent her death. I failed to gain control of KaibaCorp. I failed to win the contest. I failed to get the Puzzle. I failed to bring her back. 

            Ultimately, I am a failure, and there is no cure.

            No one notices me anymore, except as an example. 'Oh look, there's the wacko who thinks he can cheat death.' But I _can_.

            I just have to find the way, first.

            But what if they're right? What if I am crazy? What if there is no hope for me? What's left for me after this? Am I just left now, to die like this?

            Is it better to live now, and continue to hope that I can find the way, or to die, and maybe be with her? 

            'To be, or not to be? That is the question.' 

            But what is the answer?

  
[[Now what becomes of the broken-hearted   
Who had love that's now departed?   
I know I've got to find   
Some kind of peace of mind   
I'll be searching everywhere   
Just to find someone to care]]   
  
            What do I do now? Is there anything to be done? Can I do anything now? I have to find a way to end this pain, to make everything go away. I know that I can. Somehow. 

            She'll come back to me, won't she? 

            Won't she?

[[I'll be looking everyday   
I know I've got to find a way   
Nothing's gonna stop me now   
I'll find a way somehow   
I'll be searching everywhere]] 

            I can't stop looking now. I can't I won't let you stop me. I won't let anyone get in my way. I just need my Eye back.

            I just…

            I just wish…

            Cecelia! I need you!

            Don't leave me, Cecelia.

            Don't leave me.

            I'm all alone.

            Forever.


End file.
